1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control devices for electrical and electronic appliances, and particularly to an ergonomically shaped infrared remote control device for operating a television set, the device having a housing in the shape of a pistol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote control devices for television sets and other electronic devices fall into two broad categories: those which are hard wired to the appliance, and those which transmit an electromagnetic wave, usually in the infrared portion of the spectrum, which is received and decoded by the appliance. The infrared devices generally comprise a housing having one or more buttons or switches which serve as the user interface, one or more integrated circuits (usually a central processor unit (CPU), often accompanied by a ROM (read only memory) or EPROM (erasable and programmable read only memory) to translate the user command to a digital or binary signal, an infrared light emitting diode (LED) and associated driver circuitry, a power source (usually batteries), and, optionally, a visible LED to signal the user when the remote control unit has power and/or is transmitting. The infrared LED typically emits a series of binary signals distinguished by the time duration of, or between, bursts of pulses, usually in the millisecond range. Infrared remote control units for television sets often emit infrared signals at a different frequency than remote control units for videocassette recorders (VCRs) in order to avoid conflict between the two devices, as they are frequently sold as separate but interconnecting units.
Remote control units vary in their perceived utility, convenience, and functionality. The prior art shows devices which are intended to perform a myriad of functions, some including as many functions as by direct entry on the set itself, and other devices which are intended to perform only a limited number of functions. Many remote control units have a rectangular parallelepiped shape with differing numbers of buttons having different sizes, shapes, and functions, while a few remote control units alter the shape of the housing itself to enhance its usefulness to the user.
Several pistol shaped remote control units are shown in U.S. Design Patents, such as U.S. Des. Pat. No. 328,463 issued Aug. 4, 1992 to King, et al. (pistol grip but without barrel and without function keyboard but with two infrared emitters), U.S. Design Pat. No. 331,058 issued Nov. 17, 1992 to Fernando Morales (pistol grip but with the grip and barrel at an obtuse angle and an infrared LED with a broad, elongated, convex diffusion lens), and U.S. Design Pat. No. 344,952 issued Mar. 8, 1994 to David A. Bartholomew (with an IR LED at the end of the barrel and a function keypad at the hammer or slide end of an automatic pistol).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,427, issued Oct. 7, 1997 to Johnny D. Miller, describes a pistol shaped remote control unit having the circuitry in the grip, the batteries in the barrel, an IR transmitter at the muzzle end, a power switch, mute switch, a first trigger having two membrane switches for channel up-down, and a second trigger having two membrane switches for volume up-down. The Miller device has no keypad for direct entry of the channel or other information. United Kingdom Patent No. 2,281,138, published Feb. 22, 1995 discloses a pistol shaped remote control unit having a channel up-down rocker switch for a trigger, a 3-position (volume up-down-mute) switch for the hammer, a power switch for a safety, and a function keypad on the side of the barrel. The power source for this device is in the grip and the IR transmitter is at the muzzle end.
Examples of other ergonomically shaped or multi-function remote control units include U.S. Des. Pat. No. 380,449, issued Jul. 1, 1997 to Dennis Palatov (shaped like an exercise grip, with or without knurls); U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,448, issued Oct. 10, 1995 to Totsuka, et al. (unit with round, weighted bottom so it always stands upright, with minimal number of keys); U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,256, issued Jan. 2, 1996 to Darbee, et al. (includes a scan function to scan channels); and International Patent WO 94/01844, published Jan. 20, 1994 (has a function keypad with geometrical shapes corresponding to the function or number).
While television is a remarkable technological advance performing a myriad of communications functions from information dissemination to entertainment, nevertheless, its effect on viewers is often aggravating and objectionable, sometimes due to the proliferation of advertising, and at other times due to program content. Viewers frequently feel the need for emotional release, commonly satirized in cartoons and television situation comedies by the angry viewer who puts his foot through the television screen or picks up a gun and shoots it. Channeling such anger into less destructive behavior may partly explain the popularity of pistol shaped remote control units, particularly in the United States where handguns have a long background. Such units offer the viewer the psychological satisfaction of removing the noxious noise by simply pointing and pulling the trigger.
Pistol shaped remote control units have a further utility especially applicable to the visually impaired and to use in buildings or rooms with darkened interiors. The pistol grip makes the location and function of certain controls easy to remember and easy to identify by mere tactile sensation. As long as the device can be pointed in the proper direction, as even the visually impaired may do if only by sound, it can prove relatively quick and convenient to grasp the pistol shaped remote control and operate the proper switch with one hand by its location relative to the grip.
The number of differently designed pistol shaped remote control devices known is some measure of the fact that the proper number and configuration of switches has not been finally determined. The present invention provides a different and alternative arrangement of switches on a pistol shaped remote control unit which presents a more convenient and ergonomic arrangement of controls for the user.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an ergonomic remote control solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a remote control unit having the shape of a pistol. The unit includes an infrared light emitting diode (LED) and circuitry for transmitting control signals to an infrared detector and appropriate circuitry in a television or video cassette recorder receiver. The unit includes a microprocessor which retains a preselected number of channels in memory. The ergonomic design provides a plurality of conveniently activated switches, including a trigger which changes the channel to the last channel previously selected and three volume control switches on the front of the grip (volume up, down and mute) for convenient operation by the index, middle and ring fingers, respectively. The power switch is located at the back of the grip on an angled portion of the housing separating the function keyboard from the hammer, which projects above the barrel and houses the infrared transmitter. Power to the unit is provided by batteries which are loaded into the barrel of the device by means of a threaded cap at the muzzle. In a first embodiment, the remote control has a function keypad on the back of the grip and picture adjustment buttons of the side of the grip. In a second embodiment, the remote control has a first keypad with function controls for a television on one side of the grip, a second keypad with function controls on the other side of the grip, and buttons for enabling and disabling the two keypads adjacent the hammer.
Advantageously, the unit places the power and volume control switches in locations where they are immediately recognized by touch alone, providing a convenient and easily operated device for operation in the dark, or by the visually impaired. The coupling of the trigger to changing the channel to a channel retained in memory provides the user with a quick and satisfactory method of changing viewing from an annoying television program or advertising commercial. The combination of the feel of the revolver with function is particularly satisfying in cultures which have a long history of use and possession of firearms. Hence, the unit provides utility where vision is a problem, and offers a psychologically satisfying means for terminating viewing of offending programming.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a television remote control unit which provides a quick means of switching viewing channels to avoid annoying or offensive programming in the form of pulling the trigger of a pistol shaped control unit.
It is another object of the invention to provide a television remote control unit which may easily be operated when vision is impaired by placing buttons and switches in easily remembered locations of a pistol shaped housing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the user of a television remote control unit with a device combining functional utility with aesthetic satisfaction in the form of a pistol shaped remote control unit.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a remote control device for both a television receiver and a video cassette recorder combined into an ergonomic pistol shaped housing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a remote control which may be used intuitively, i.e., it is not necessary to look at the remote control when using it, as the most frequently used key functions are readily available when holding the unit.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.